Takken
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: It's been four years since the Lowardian invasion. Drakken has decided to live a quiet and normal life as a simple scientist but this is not enough for Shego. They decide to take separate paths and this leaves Drakken broken hearted. For a period of time, he is lost and confused, that is, until a bubbly young blonde steps into his life. [TaKken][AU?]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the **KIM POSSIBLE FRANCHISE**. I only own the plot of this story and any other OC(s) that are presented.

 **Takken**

…

It's been four years, four years since the Lowardian invasion, four years since he had gone legit and four years since he had last made headlines. Dr. Drakken, or who is now better known as Dr. Drew Lipsky, has retired from his criminal life and has pursued a normal life as an all around scientist.

This past four years, he has put all his energy into finishing his studies and even adding up a couple of doctorates along the way. He graduated top of all his classes and he instantly became a big name in the world of science (not that he wasn't before) because of his achievements and contributions to the different fields and studies in it.

All of these looked good and promising but things didn't shine so bright when Shego left his side. His partner/sidekick that stayed with him through thick and thin throughout their criminal career was not one to be tied down, so Shego quickly got bored of the quiet and normal life that Drakken chosen. Realizing that She needs to go her own way, Drakken talked with Dr. Director and made a deal so that she would hire Shego for Global Justice work. It was a farfetched idea at first but when Shego was informed of the kind of work she was going to do for the director and all the perks of the job, she was more than happy to sign up.

Drakken was happy for her since she would be doing the thing that she loves the most but it didn't mean that it did not hurt him to see her go. He was so lost during those first few months that he didn't have Shego by his side, that he almost went back to a life of crime. Luckily, he now had friends and family to support him.

James Possible, his old friend from college, was one of them.

Seeing that Drakken needed something to keep his mind off of Shego, James offered him work at the Middleton Space Center as one of their head researchers. This job required a lot of hours so it suited Drakken just fine and it actually became a big help with him moving on.

It took a couple of months but he was soon able to cope with a life without Shego. He loved his job and there was nothing more important except for his family and friends, that was, until a beautiful, bubbly, young blonde applied for internship at his laboratory.

At first it didn't seem like she would last a day as his assistant but she proved herself by doing everything he asked for and even exceeding his expectation. She was so young, so smart and so driven that he couldn't help but admire her. She was just like Shego when they first met but unlike the green skinned spitfire, his new assistant didn't have a smart mouth and in fact, she was kind, sweet and caring.

His admiration for his young assistant changed into something more though as time passed by. From simple admiration it developed into a crush and then into something much more that he was afraid to admit. She was causing him restless nights and she was always invading his thoughts.

When her intership ended, he was both sad and somewhat glad. He was sad to see her go but it meant that he was finally going back to his quiet and peaceful life.

This is what he wanted, he reminded himself. Having the young bubbly blonde around him was not doing his heart and mind any good. He was not right for her and she still had a long way to go, a lot more to see and even more to experience.

His peaceful life however turned upside down once again when that same bubbly young blonde came crashing back into his life. This time, instead of an intern, she was already applying for a more permanent post. This caused his heart to swell but his mind panicked.

Months have passed since then and even though they are seeing each other on a normal basis, his feelings for her still hasn't changed and if he was more honest with himself, he'd admit that he was falling even more.

This is the case right now that's why he's staring at the same blinking cursor for the past few hours.

He is so lost with thoughts of her that he doesn't notice someone enter his lab.

"Good Morning, Doctor Lipsky." A cheerful voice greeted him.

This snapped him from his thoughts and made him turn to look at the person who had greeted him. He should already be used to seeing her but even with all the time that they had spent together from way back when she was just an intern and up to now that she was working full time as his assistant, that is still not the case.

"G-good morning." He replied with a stutter as a goofy smile slowly forms on his face.

"You look so tired and worn out. Are you okay, Doctor?" The young woman asks. Concern can clearly be seen in her eyes and this is one of the things that he sees in her that makes him like her more. There is no pretense, no ulterior motives, just pure and plain concern. She is concerned for him and this is something that he has not seen from anyone else aside from his mother and Shego.

"I-I'm okay." Drakken replied with a stutter while fumbling in his swivel chair.

The beautiful young blonde nodded in understanding and simply smiled at him before turning around and heading for her work desk. There's always a lot of things to do for the good doctor and she was always more than happy to help him to the best of her abilities.

As she happily got to work, Drakken couldn't help but watch her. His young assistant is a blessing sent down from the heavens. Her beauty is beyond words and her heart is that of an angel's. These are the reasons why he was falling head over heels for her but these are also the reason why he couldn't voice out his feelings.

She is too young for him, too pretty and too damn smart. She has a bright future ahead of her and he is just a old reformed ex-mad scientist. He is just going to be a hinder to her future and he can't see any good it will do her if they get involved. Besides, he wasn't even sure if she was interested in guys like him at all. All he knows is that he likes her but he doesn't even know if she likes him at all.

Weighed with all the negativity his brain was flooding with, Drakken buried his face in both his hands. A deep sigh escapes his lips and it is enough to let the young woman know that there's something bothering her boss.

"Here." The young blonde said as she placed a warm cup of cocomoo on his desk.

As usual, she put it in the mug that she gifted him last christmas. An above average sized mug with a cow like pattern, a post it stuck on its lips with a wacky drawing of a smiley. This brought a smile to the good doctors face and instantly, all the fatigue that has build up in his body because of his late night work and the worries in his mind, disappeared.

He is thankful for her.

Even if he was not falling for her then he was sure that he'd be thankful for having her. She is such a big help that she has become a big part of his life and now he couldn't even function normally without her.

As he takes the cup from its place, Drakken notices that she was still standing in her spot looking at him intently. A smile was on her face and an unfamiliar expression could be seen in her eyes. It's as if she was looking straight into his soul and there was nothing in him that was stopping her, in fact, he was welcoming it.

He couldn't help but return her smile, and for what seemed like an eternity, they didn't break their gaze.

Unknown to the both of them, a shadow was watching them from the door of the laboratory. She had been watching them starting from when the young woman placed the cup of cocomoo down on his desk and up to the point wherein they stared into each other's eyes.

Seeing that the two were not going to notice her anytime soon, the shadow decided to let herself be known.

"Drew?"

This broke their eye contact and made them both turn to look at the person who called out Drakken's name. They were both flushed and surprised. If Drakken only had the time to look at the young woman beside him then he'd have an idea of what she felt for him.

To his surprise, the person who called out his name was none other than his beautiful blonde colleague, Dr. Vivian Porter.

"Vivian? What are you doing here?" Drakken curiously asked.

"Good morning to you too, Drew." Vivian greeted back casually.

"Good morning, Dr. Porter." The younger blond greeted, a blush very evident on her cheek.

"Good morning, Tara." Vivian greeted back with a knowing smile.

Dr. Vivian Frances Porter was Tara's idol ever since she was in highschool. After learning of her from Kim after the young heroine helped clear Dr. Porter's name, Tara was sold. She was so facinated about how smart and talented the beautiful young doctor is, that she decided to follow in her footsteps. She studied hard and tried her best to follow in her idol's footstep that she even applied for internship at the Middleton Space Center, just to be near her.

This was her original reason for coming to the Space Center but after meeting a certain doctor, things slowly started to change.

"I-I better get back to work." Tara stuttered as she turned around in an attempt to hide her blush.

A smile formed on Vivian's face as she watched the younger blonde walk away. She was so obvious that it was amazing how Drew could still be so oblivious about her feelings for him.

"You're so oblivious, Drew." Vivian commented as she watched from her pheriperal vision how Tara abused the keys of her keyboard while she tries to subtly glance at the both of them. She knew of the younger woman's admiration for her before and she knows how this has changed because of a certain blue skinned doctor. To the young woman, she was no longer her idol but was now instead a big hurdle to pass.

"What do you mean, Porter? I'll have you know, I have more masters and doctorates than I can keep in this laboratory. I am not oblivious of anything." Drakken confidently replied as he tried to puff out his chest.

Vivian could only shake her head as she tries to calm her friend down. He could very well be one of the most smartest brains right now but he was still so dense and so clueless. Sometimes, she wonders why it is but she often just shrugs it of as just how the world works.

Disregarding his earlier outburst, Vivian diverted their conversation into one that she had been planning out for a couple of weeks now. If things turn out right then she would be killing two birds at once and things were finally going to go back to normal.

"I was hoping you'd join me for dinner... later. Lord knows, if I don't drag you out of your lab, you'd be stuck here, forever." Vivian joked.

This caused the blue skinned scientist to blush. Was he hearing things right? Is the beautiful and sexy Dr. Vivian Porter asking him out? A lot more questions flooded his mind as doubts about what he was hearing and the times that he spent with Vivian came into question. Before he could make any proper response though, Tara already stepped in.

"I'm sorry but Dr. Lipsky has a lot of urgent matters to attend to, today." Tara interjected.

"I do?" Drakken cluelessly asked.

This only broadened the smile on Vivian's lips and made her decide to push things further.

"He's the head researcher of your department. I'm sure he can push it all off for a couple of hours rest." Vivian reasoned.

"Of course not! These are top projects that the doctor is working on personally." Tara answered back.

"I think I can push it all off for an hour or two." Drakken tried to cut in.

"Drew!" Tara blurted out in disbelief.

"Oh-my." Vivian commented with a smirk.

This caught the young blonde off guard causing her to blush in embarrassment. Vivian had her where she wanted her and she was none the wiser. Trying to save face, Tara did the only thing that she could.

"I-I'm sorry, Doctors." Tara apologized before shoving the report she had typed into Drakken's stomach and then quickly dashed off.

"Tara!"


End file.
